


Memory

by cherylwoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has a good memory. Well, how else would you expect him to achieve such good grades? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

“You know,” Akashi began one morning while he was watching Kuroko eat his breakfast. “I remember each and every time that we make love.”

Kuroko choked and spat out his tea. After a bout of coughing, he looked up at Akashi incredulously. “What?”

“I remember each and every-”

“I heard you,” said Kuroko. His cheeks were tinged with pink. It still baffled Kuroko how Akashi could speak of them having sex with such a blank expression. Just thinking about it made Kuroko blush. “I mean, what brought this on?”

Akashi shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just stating a fact.”

“Oh.” Without saying anything else, Kuroko went back to taking a bite out of his toast.

Akashi scooted closer to Kuroko. “I also remember every kiss I’ve ever shared with you,” he whispered into Kuroko’s ear.

Kuroko smiled and glanced sideways at Akashi. “Do you now?”

Akashi nodded. “I remember our first kiss. We were 17. We had been dating for two months and were commuting between Tokyo and Kyoto to see each other. It was a long weekend, and I had decided to stay in Tokyo for the weekend.”

Kuroko hummed in reply. He remembered that occasion very well too.

“I had taken you stargazing on Saturday night, and there were shooting stars,” continued Akashi. “You were watching the stars with such awe. On the contrary, I was watching you.”

“You were? I never noticed that,” said Kuroko.

“Of course,” replied Akashi. “How else would I have timed the kiss so perfectly?”

Kuroko laughed. “That is true.”

Akashi put an arm over Kuroko’s shoulder. “I remember admiring how beautiful you looked with the starlight reflecting off your face. And it looked like nature was on my side that night, because it was a while before the sky dimmed and you turned your gaze towards me.”

“And then you leaned in to kiss me,” finished Kuroko.

Akashi smiled and cupped Kuroko’s chin before leaning forward to kiss Kuroko on the lips shyly. After the number of years they had been together, Akashi didn’t need to be shy about kissing Kuroko. But he was trying to imitate their first kiss. “Like this?”

Kuroko grinned. “Exactly like that.”


End file.
